<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Записка красными чернилами by SuddenMe, WTF_Drarry_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718833">Записка красными чернилами</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenMe/pseuds/SuddenMe'>SuddenMe</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020'>WTF_Drarry_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenMe/pseuds/SuddenMe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Малфою прислали записку.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Записка красными чернилами</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>8 курс, все герои совершеннолетние.<br/>Автор не имел цели оскорбить чье-либо творчество, любые совпадения случайны.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Хочу, чтобы мой обжигающий стержень вошел в твое лоно неземного наслаждения… — Тео передернул плечами, вздохнул и продолжил чтение. — Хочу заполнить твои алые врата источником моих чувств… Драко, пожалуйста, можно мне прекратить? </p><p>— Читай до конца… — Панси передала Малфою стакан с успокоительным зельем. — Ты еще до самого интересного не дошел. </p><p>— Куда уж интересней… — Тео вернулся к письму. — Мой ледяной принц, я растоплю твой лед…  — Хоть бы тавтологию убрал. — И заставлю твои чресла излиться живительным потоком… Заглотить жемчужины невинного рая в ангельском саду твоего обелиска и после спрятать его в рубиновой глубине вибрирующих уст. Жди меня в своей постели сегодня ночью. </p><p>— А где у тебя жемчужины, Драко? — удивленно спросил Гойл. </p><p>— Я не знаю, Грег, — дрожащим от бешенства голосом ответил Малфой. — Я не знаю, где вообще все эти странные вещи. Я только знаю, что какой-то извращенец придет меня насиловать сегодня ночью. </p><p>— Бесстрашный извращенец, — конкретизировал Забини. — Изнасилование парня национального героя требует смелости. </p><p>— Или глупости, — Панси взяла письмо и еще раз пробежала глазами. — Вы заметили, что последовательность действий неправильная? </p><p>— Я в это вчитываться не хочу! — на всякий случай запротестовал Нотт. </p><p>— И не надо, но все это выглядит так, как будто тот, кто это написал, никогда такого не делал. </p><p>— Не писал? — нахмурился Гойл. — Людей, которые раньше никогда не писали, не должно быть много. </p><p>— О, Грег… — Панси погладила Гойла по бритой голове. — Не думай об этом. Вообще не думай. </p><p>Гойл нахмурился, но промолчал. </p><p>— Думаешь, наш извращенец ни разу ни с кем не трахался? — Забини расхохотался. — Тогда, Драко, ты в реальной опасности. Вдруг он решит, что надо вставлять, скажем, в ухо.</p><p>— Очень смешно. </p><p>— Я бы опасался, мало ли, где у тебя лоно неземного наслаждения, — поддержал Блейза Нотт. </p><p>— А жемчужины? — снова спросил Гойл. </p><p>— Вдруг обжигающие стержни вставляют в жемчужины, — не унимался Блейз. — С технической точки зрения, как-то же в жемчуге делают дырочку.</p><p>— Фу, Блейз, дырочка это как-то пошло звучит, — притворно возмутилась Панси. </p><p>— А как? Отверстие? Вот придет ночью некий мужик с обелиском вместо члена и наделает в Драко лишних отверстий. </p><p>— Да хватит, блин, ржать, гиены, — Драко сам еле сдерживал смех. </p><p>— Поттеру ты говорить не хочешь, — отсмеявшись, протянул Забини. — Зря, конечно. Но, с другой стороны, мало ли, что он сделает. </p><p>— Давайте просто с этим разберемся сами, — Малфой забрал у Панси письмо, сложил и сунул его в карман. — Если он придет сегодня ночью в мою комнату, то это не должно быть сложно. Его даже искать не надо. </p><p>— Только без меня, — категорично заявила Панси. — Вдруг он эксгибиционист… Я не хочу этого видеть. </p><p>— А как же узнать, где у мужчин жемчужины? А, Панс? — Нотт обнял девушку за талию и прижал к себе.</p><p>— Вот узнаешь и мне расскажешь. </p><p>— А вот не расскажу, у тебя обжигающего стержня нет. </p><p>— Да у тебя в штанах тоже не обелиск, — отчеканила Панси, и пользуясь замешательством Нотта, вывернулась из объятий. </p><p>— Вот это сейчас обидно было, — насупился Теодор, пихая локтем ржущего Забини. </p><p>— Ладно. Пошли на завтрак, что ли, — Малфой попытался сделать серьезное лицо. — Поттеру ни слова. </p><p>— Мы как рыбки, — пообещал Блейз, продолжая смеяться. </p><p>За завтраком Драко не столько ел, сколько рассматривал присутствующих в зале. Несколько раз встретился взглядом с Поттером, сидевшим за гриффиндорской столом. Он так и не привык к тому, что у восьмого курса есть свой стол. Но сейчас это было и к лучшему. Письмо, вопреки своей глупости, выбило Драко из колеи, и Гарри непременно заметил бы это, сиди он рядом. А если бы пришлось еще и показать причину плохого настроения, то Гарри умер бы на месте от испанского стыда. Поттер старательно избегал таких разговоров. Несмотря на горячий секс во всех подходящих и неподходящих уголках школы, говорить об этом человек, уничтоживший Темного Лорда, стеснялся до полной потери самообладания. Но это было лучше, чем бесконечная болтовня того же Блейза. Так и не найдя ничего подозрительного в окружающих, Драко все же успокоился — а может, дело было в зелье, которое дала ему выпить Панси. </p><p>На первой же паре его ждала новая записка, все так же написанная красными чернилами с помощью прытко пишущего пера. «Сегодня ночью я растяну твою дырку до космических размеров своим огромным огурцом и буду нанизывать как бусы на нитку, пока ты не обкончаешься сто раз». </p><p>Слава Мерлину и отцу, что Драко умел сохранять спокойное лицо в любой ситуации. А вот Блейз и Тео не умели, поэтому, завладев запиской, стонали от смеха где-то под столом. Драко снова огляделся. Но среди седьмого курса Слизерина, с которым у них была трансфигурация, подозреваемых не нашлось. </p><p>Третья записка была под его тарелкой за обедом. </p><p>«Моя змея хочет в твою норку уже очень сильно. Буду Драчить и думать о тебе».<br/>
Особенно бесило слово «Драчить», явно образованное от его имени. Малфой испепелил записку, даже не показав друзьям. </p><p>— Я эту суку наизнанку выверну, — холодно пообещал он взявшей его за руку Панси. </p><p>— Может, сказать Поттеру?</p><p>— Нет. </p><p>— Ладно. Драко, у вас же все нормально? Ну, в этом плане. </p><p>— Да все отлично. Просто он… Гриффиндорец. </p><p>— Оу, — Панси сделала большие глаза, но отстала. </p><p>До конца дня записки больше не появлялись. Драко счел, что у неизвестного кончились идеи — и что это хороший знак. Поттер весь день пробыл на квиддичном поле, тренируя гриффиндорскую команду. Такая интенсивность показалась Драко странной, но, с другой стороны, может, и к лучшему. Дурацкая записка могла появиться когда угодно, в том числе и в присутствии Поттера. Поэтому Драко даже решил не обижаться на этот внезапный игнор. </p><p>— Блейз, твоя рука на моем правом бедре, — прошептал Нотт. </p><p>В ответ из темноты послышался смех. В пространстве небольшой спальни шепот было отлично слышно всем присутствующим. </p><p>— Не моя, — отозвался Блейз, хихикнув. </p><p>— А чья? </p><p>— Чувак, я с другой стороны стою. </p><p>В темноте раздался приглушенный вскрик и звук удара головой об стену, а потом девичье хихиканье. </p><p>— Что, втянулись твои жемчужины в норку? — громким шепотом спросила Панси. </p><p>— А ты что здесь делаешь? — затравленно спросил Нотт. </p><p>— Огурцы кончились, — хихикнув, прошептала в ответ Панси. — Да разве могу я такое пропустить. </p><p>— Привет, Панси, — обрадовался Гойл из другой части комнаты. — Как дела? </p><p>— Заткнитесь, — шикнул на них Малфой. — Я слышу шаги. </p><p>В комнате воцарилась тишина. Шаги приблизились к двери, послышался скрип петель, а потом в проеме возникла фигура. Некто шагнул в комнату, тихо притворил за собой дверь. Драко досчитал до трех и включил свет. </p><p>Под прицелом пяти волшебных палочек стоял Гарри Поттер. </p><p>— Что происходит? — недоуменно спросил он, потрогав кончик палочки Малфоя. </p><p>— Мерлин, принесло же тебя, — фыркнул Драко, снова гася свет. — На исходную. </p><p>Слизеринцы послушно вернулись на места, а Поттера Драко пришлось оттащить к стене за собой. </p><p>— Так что происходит? — повторил вопрос Поттер минут пять спустя. </p><p>— Ждем извращенца, который решил изнасиловать твоего парня, — коротко пояснил Блейз. </p><p>— Что? Драко? Почему я ничего не знаю?</p><p>— Не хотел тебя расстраивать. Сам бы разобрался, — нехотя ответил Малфой. </p><p>— Сам? Это с помощью Нотта, Забини, Гойла и Паркинсон? Хорошее «сам» у тебя.</p><p>— Ну прости. Просто… Он писал записки… И их содержание… Тебе было бы неприятно. Даже мне было неприятно. </p><p>— Да всем было, — вклинилась Панси. — Этот гондон там такого наваял. Член бы ему отрезать. </p><p>— Красными чернилами? — задумчиво спросил Гарри. </p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь? — Малфой даже забыл, что нужно говорить шепотом. А потом вся картина сложилась в его голове. Гойл был почти прав: автором был человек, который никогда ничего подобного не писал. </p><p>— О, Мерлин и Моргана… — послышался из темноты голос Блейза, до него, видимо, тоже дошло. — Мы, наверно, пойдем. </p><p>— Ну вот, зачем ты о нас напомнил, я бы послушала. </p><p>— А я не хочу. И то, что вы с Ноттом там делаете, тоже слышать не хочу. </p><p>— Это потому, что мы тебя к себе не зовем. </p><p>Драко откинул голову назад, облокотившись на стену. Поттер молчал, только дышал рядом. </p><p>— Зачем ты показал им всем? — шепотом спросил он, когда слизеринцы, переругиваясь, все-таки покинули комнату. </p><p>— Я не знал, что они от тебя, почерк же не твой, да и это просто… </p><p>— Кошмар? </p><p>— Да. </p><p>— Прости. </p><p>— Это ты меня прости. Я даже представить себе не мог, что это ты. </p><p>— Блейз как-то сказал, что тебе такое нравится. Вот хотел сделать приятное. Вслух я не могу, ты же знаешь.</p><p>— Врет. А прытко пишущее перо зачем?</p><p>— Ты мой почерк не разбираешь, сам же вечно жалуешься на него. </p><p>— А почему без подписи? </p><p>— Да кто еще осмелится написать такое парню Гарри Поттера? </p><p>Малфой рассмеялся. </p><p>— Да уж… Ты, Гарри, тоже не пиши такого парню Гарри Поттера. А то этот парень тебя прибьет ненароком. </p><p>— Ладно. Но раз я пришел, может, исполним то, что я там понаписал?</p><p>— Нет. </p><p>— Почему? Ты что, злишься? </p><p>— Просто у меня нет никакого лона жемчужин и прочей лабуды, что ты там напридумывал. И смею надеяться, что у тебя между ног тоже все по-старому. </p><p>— Ну что там? — терпеливо спросил Тео у прижавшейся ухом к двери Панси. </p><p>— Болтают. </p><p>— Блин, Панси, твоя рука щупает мои яйца… — возмутился Нотт. </p><p>— Идиот, я спиной к тебе стою. </p><p>— Блейз?</p><p>— Это не я. </p><p>В темноте коридора раздался раскатистый хохот. </p><p>— Я догадался, где у мужчины жемчужины, — радостно сообщил Гойл.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>